Fire Surprise
by Isono
Summary: Little Spike should be too young for fire breathing, but a mighty sneeze will prove Twilight's books wrong. Inspired by Earthsong9405 artwork 'Collab- 'Uh Gesundheit, Spike' on DA


Another Twilight/Spike story inspired by Earthsong9405 on Deviantart. I really like her views on the relationship Spike and Twilight have. I hope she enjoys this quick story and you do as well. Art works belong to Earthsong9405 and affiliated parties. MLP:FiM belongs to Hasbro. Enjoy!

She smiled at the tiny purple dragon sleeping between her hooves on the table. She'd been reading about dragons all day in an effort to learn more about them, seeing as how she would now be caring for one. The topic of fire breathing had been brought up when Twilight had seen small wisps of smoke come from the young dragon after a small sneeze, two days ago. Spike, who now was only a year old, was a bright and happy little dragon. His speech was improving day by day, even though he still struggled to say her name completely. He enjoyed being around her, even during class times with the Princess, and was well behaved.

Twilight returned to reading her book, Fire Breathing 101, which hovered just in front of her. The book's letters were illuminated by the glow of her horn, so she wouldn't wake Spike with the candle light. The book was helpful, it listed off spells on how a pony could perform fire breathing tricks, and of course how dragons breathed fire. She had passed the spells, book marking them for a later read, and began to read about the dragons. According to the research, dragons would not start breathing fire until age three, even by that age a baby dragon could only breathe puffs of smoke or the flames they did produce would be small and weak. Twilight looked at her baby dragon and tilted her head in puzzlement. Spike was only one years old, so why was he breathing smoke already.

She had questioned her teacher, Princess Celestia, about the curiosity earlier that day.

"Why would this be happening now? He's too young, isn't he?"

The Princess smiled at the young dragon who was chasing a butterfly in the nearby garden.

"Well, if he is starting to show signs of fire breathing, there could be a possibility it is due to your magical influence." She spoke gently.

"My magical influence?" Twilight looked up to the Princess.

"Yes. Remember, Spike's egg was never meant to hatch. It was an inactive egg, thus would never hatch, no matter what magic a student used. The fact that you did make it hatch, means your powerful magic may play a role in how our young dragon grows up. He is truly a creature of magic."

Dragons by nature had magic, but no dragon was ever 'of magic', not like a Phoenix or a Timber Wolf. Twilight guessed she would never truly know what affect her magic had on her Spike until he was older. For now, he was her sweet baby dragon. She continued to read further into the book, all the while Spike dosing peacefully. However, unknown to Twilight, stray parts of her mane had fallen into the face of Spike. The hairs tickled the young dragon's nose as he slept, causing him to scrunch his face up in an effort to rid the offending hairs. After a few minutes, Spike sat straight up, causing Twilight to lean back and watch as he began to have a sneezing fit. Sneeze after sneeze shock the little dragon's body, Twilight giggled quietly, at least until his final sneezed surprised both of them.

Spike's final sneeze was big and accompanied by a large plum of fire that shot out of his mouth. The fire had been a vibrant and glimmering green with a bit of heat to it. Once the glow of the large fire plum had passed, both Twilight and Spike sat in stunned silence. The fur on Twilight's back had stood on end in surprise, and poor Spike was huddling closer to her. She closed the book with her magic and stared in disbelief at a nearby candle. The flame the candle sported was a normal orange flame, but it was larger than normal, and glowed with such intensity that it out shown her horns glow.

A small whimper broke Twilight from her daze. Spike was huddling closer and closer to her, his ears lowered in fear as small wisps of smoke rose from his mouth and nose. He looked up at her, seeking assurance that everything was okay, and what had just happened wasn't something bad.

"Uh…Bless you Spike." Twilight cleared her throat, "That was a big sneeze, you okay little guy?"

She set the book down and gave all her attention to Spike, wrapping her hoof around him in confort. The young dragon stared at the candle and then back at Twilight, unsure of what to make of the flames.

"You're not in trouble Spike, so don't worry." She spoke gently to him.

"Wha hap'n?" Spike squeaked out.

"It seems," Twilight paused, thinking of what to say. "You can breathe fire at a much younger age then what the book says."

"I fire?" Spike asked, his ears perking up some.

"It would seem so." That's when an idea came to her.

Levitating a quill and paper to her, Twilight began to write. Spike watched, curious as to what his momma was doing.

"Alright Spike!" Twilight spoke excitedly, "You know how I have classes to learn magic, and you have classes to read and write?"

Spike nodded in understanding.

"Well now, you'll have one more class! Fire Breathing!" The more she spoke about it and explained to the young dragon just what would be happening, Spike, too, became excited.

"I fire, I fire!" He squeaked in delight.

"That's right. Starting tomorrow we will focus on your fire breathing, so you can learn control."

"I no hurt pony." Spike said quietly, his ear dropping some.

"Oh my Spike, I know you wouldn't hurt any pony and that's why you will train and work on your fire. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time and maybe Princess Celestia, too." Twilight spoke happily.

She couldn't wait to tell her mentor all about Spike's new ability, but all news would have to wait till morning. After blowing the candle out, Twilight took Spike to their room to sleep. Their night had been exciting and filled with new things. Tomorrow would promise to bring more.


End file.
